Contact centers are systems in which a person can communicate to receive information. Such communication can include, but is not limited to, telephone calls, Internet access, email, and FAX. A contact center can include one or more interactive voice response (IVR) systems. The one or more IVRs provide automatic branching voice queries to which the caller responds with button pushes on a telephone keypad or with voice responses on a telephone. The contact center may be provided having only the one or more IVR systems, or alternatively, it is also provided having human agents. For example, at the end of the IVR branching voice queries, the caller can be directed to press zero to speak to an agent. The agent is a person having a telephone to talk to the caller, hereafter referred to as an “agent telephone,” and a computer to access information about the caller, hereafter referred to as an “agent computer.” Note that though the agent telephone and the agent computer are often associated with one person, they correspond to distinct electronic systems and will be separately referred to herein
The contact center can also include one or more database server computers, one or more database storage areas, one or more web server computers, and one or more email server computers. As described above, contact center actions include actions generated by agents within the contact center as well as actions by people outside of the contact center, for example telephone callers and web customers.
One type of contact center is referred to as a video contact center. Video contact centers allow a customer to interact with an agent using a video enabled device such as a camera on a mobile device or a web phone using a web camera attached to the customer's computer. The customer places a call into the contact center and where they will be served first by an automated Interactive Voice and Video System (IVVR) after which the customer will be added to a call/skill queue to wait for a certain period of time until an agent is available. With respect to agents, most contact centers are configured to auto-answer a call when the call lands at the agent's desktop. When a video call arrives at the agent, the system will automatically answer the call without any input from the agent.